


crackle

by sxftmelody



Category: Pledis Girlz (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: F/F, thunderstorm cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftmelody/pseuds/sxftmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jieqiong doesn’t often see Nayoung scared but when she does, she realizes all she wants to do is protect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crackle

**Author's Note:**

> it’s thundering pretty hard rn i’m terrified but hah here ya go

Jieqiong feels the girl next to her stiffen and feels some of the blanket push away from her body as Nayoung gathers some more of it around her own. There’s a flash of lightning that lights up their small apartment bedroom that they share with three other girls but Jieqiong’s eyes are focused only on Nayoung.

Seconds later, the thunder doesn’t sound so distant anymore as it crackles loudly, shaking their small room. Nayoung winces and Jieqiong _swears_ she hears the older girl whine and that’s when she decides to comfort the girl.

Another flash of lightning provides Jieqiong momentary lighting to find the girl’s eyes shut tight and her hands curled into fists, gripping onto the blanket so tightly her knuckles were white. Jieqiong shifts her body and pulls herself closer to Nayoung, surprised to feel the girl _trembling_.

“Nayoung,” Jieqiong whispers and places a hesitant hand on Nayoung’s hip, “it’s okay.”

Nayoung leans into Jieqiong’s touch and turns her body, nose nuzzling Jieqiong’s neck with her shaky breaths fanning the girl's skin. Jieqiong wraps her arms around the Nayoung's slender waist and pulls her close as lightning strikes once more.

Nayoung curls her body and whimpers, her hand reaching up to touch Jieqiong’s shoulder, fingers grabbing onto the girl’s shirt. Jieqiong’s hands trail up and place themselves over Nayoung’s ears, pressing gently but firmly over them to block out the loud sounds.

The storm picks up all too rapidly as the thunder crackles much much louder than before, the rain pelting down on their windows.

Most of the girls were awake by then, all murmuring amongst themselves about the racket.

Jieqiong hears Eunwoo state that they are going to go to the living room to be with the rest of the girls.

Jieqiong releases one of Nayoung’s ears.

“Do you want to go out there to be with the other girls?” She asks softly to the girl whose face is buried into the crook of her neck, “Maybe some more company will make you less afraid.”

Another sharp crackle of thunder makes Nayoung’s arms circle around Jieqiong’s waist tightly to pull her close and the younger girl is quick to cover Nayoung’s ears again. She places a comforting kiss onto the side of Nayoung’s head. 


End file.
